


it took a few years but we are finally here together at last.

by moonbeanm



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boys In Love, M/M, and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: just all the snuggle time that happened between drew and dave along the years they know each other.
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Kudos: 7





	it took a few years but we are finally here together at last.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groundopenwide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/gifts).



> this goes specially to peyton, because i was annoying the living hell out of her today with glass animals pics.  
> so here, this is my apology.

_But a season is a season, not a pearl  
And I catch you, I catch you, I catch you_

The first time it happens, Drew thinks Dave is just way to tired to think that it's intentional and have no idea how they ended up like this, but to be honest it might be Drew's plan all along. They are in the car on their way to some arena for one of their first concerts as a band. They don’t even have a proper tour bus or anything like that. It was just a bigger van with all their equipment in the trunk and Dave even brought his duvet because – _“it is middle of bloody November and you can literally feel crispy air on your arms if you aren’t clothed properly Joe, don’t argue with me on this one!”_ So, after that short argument Dave and Drew found themselves squeezed together in the backseat covered with Dave's duvet neatly tucked between them, because he was right, and it really was cold even in the van. Drew was holding other boy closely and putting almost light kisses to Dave's hair and just humming some melody, while the other one was sleeping. 

_Put a song on, tell me that you're wrong  
Put a song on, come lie with me_

Another one of those time they found themselves snuggling together was about half a year later when it was absolutely gloomy and disgusting outside and they were having their off time between working on their second album. They were at Dave's house, because according to his words it was closer, and they needed to be somewhere warm right this instant second. So, that's how they ended up in blankets on his big sofa at living room, just cuddling each other while the tv is just a background noise, while they take in every second they have together. They didn't talk about what exactly is this between them yet, but they don’t really care at the moment honestly. Just cuddling each other and embracing the fact that they can do this in the safety of the living room and the fact that Dave can just plant small kiss under Drew's jaw and Drew can just barely register that it really was a kiss. 

_Now you move slow  
Now you're letting go_

Third time, not that someone was counting the times that they just cuddled the heck out of each other, it was right after the talk they had about this thing they were having. The soft music was coming out of the speakers Drew had on the first floor, and they were just slowly dancing or well more likely swaying to that soft music, occasionally stepping on each other's foot and laughing softly at that. At the end they did end up on the sofa, Dave sitting in Drew's lap in pair of sweats and soft t-shirts, just hilling happy tired and entirely thankful for each other. 

_  
_ _Now you move slow, come lie with me  
And if I could find a reason not to be  
I catch you, I catch you, I catch you _

The fact that they did end up in this point where after the tour they just go together to their shared home is sometimes unbelievable. But they really did that, alto not many people knew that they are in the relationship together even after years, they didn’t really care about that small fact. Honestly, all that mattered was that really, they could come home to each other, simply hug and kiss freely when they wanted. And they did end up snuggled in their bed, freshly showered in clean pjs snuggling all the days they couldn't do this on tour. Drew just gently stroking Dave's back and drawing small patterns on it, while the other one is almost asleep. You know, the situations when the actions towards each other seems like others are made of fragile glass and you need to be oh so careful not to break them - that’s how Drew is feeling while holding Dave in his hands even after those years of knowing each other and just making their days better by being there for each other. Making stupid jokes and kissy faces while the other one is trying to concentrate on writing another song or sing the higher notes for this one specific recording or just plainly making coffee at morning and the other one wants attention and that's the only way they get the wanted attention. But Drew wouldn't change a bit about their relationship at the end. 

_And oh, there's a minute for, a minute for your love  
And oh, if I could plant a flower in your heart and watch it grow_

**Author's Note:**

> the song parts are provided from two songs, the major parts are from Lokki - I Catch You and the last part is from Lokki - Breath A Breath Of Me.  
> and if I could give you one advice - do yourself a favor and go and listen to this songs they are from Drew himself from few years ago and they are simply absolutely brilliant.


End file.
